Crash & Burn
by PreciousJax
Summary: What happens when a serial arrsonist hits Max's apartment? A random hit, right? Or does it have some tie to her Manticore past?
1. Default Chapter

This was my first ever fic, and it probably reaks of suckiness, but since I never finished it, I decided to open it up to a new audience and see if anyone has any tips for me.  
  
  
Crash and Burn  
By PreciousJax  
  
**Disclaimer-I don't own any of this, or anything for that matter. Therefore, it wouldn't make much sense to sue me.**  
  
This story takes place after "Rising." I worked in some of the details from "Kidz."  
^^ Note- this is my first fan-fic. I need comments, suggestions, ect. please help me! Anything and everything is welcome. You can also email me at princessjaci@hotmail.com  
  
Day One  
  
  
Original Cindy sat and watched the clock with a smug smile. She turned to her approaching friends, Herbal and Sketchy, and said, "Who wants to bet me the bill at Crash tonight that my home girl calls and says she is eating with Mr. Money-Bags, the artist formerly known as Meals on Wheels?" Sketchy, always gullible, looked at her skeptically. "You're on. I just talked to Max before she left, she said she'd be there." OC just smiled, she had a feeling she was going to be pretty thirsty tonight. Especially since I wont be paying.  
  
~#~ Logan's Apartment ~#~  
Logan Cale stood in the kitchen of his apartment; quickly slicing bell peppers into long, thin strips. Tossing them into a deep saucepan, the peppers joined the mix of snow peas, watercress, mushrooms, broccoli, and other colorful vegetables. He began to sauté the vegetables in the seasoned oil with deft flicks of his wrist. Mentally, he ticked off what else he was missing. Brown rice was already cooked; the peppered chicken was waiting in a pan on the counter. Satisfied with the progress of his latest culinary masterpiece, his thoughts drifted.   
Of course, the star of this trip to fantasyland was, as usual, Max. Logan was unsure of what to think about their relationship was progressing. At this point he didn't even know if they had a relationship outside of Eyes Only. She seemed to be coming around less and less lately. Even if she was here, she might as well not have been as far as her attention span goes. Logan thought with a small frown. For the first week after Logan had started walking, Max had been over every night for dinner. She had been talkative, telling Logan about the oddest runs of the day for Jam Pony, if only to make him laugh. Logan shared his activities of the day, everything from Eyes Only to how his walking had been progressing. Everything had been absolutely great, but now something had changed.   
Max had stopped coming around, even ignored some of Logan's pages. She had become extremely distant, even quiet. Logan was concerned. Extremely concerned.   
So this was why Logan was going all out on this evening. He had everything ready. Table was set. Check. Dinner ready. Check. Wine chilled. Check. He wasn't missing anything. Am I? Logan thought with delayed panic.   
It had taken some quick talking to get Max here. Since he paged her just before he started dinner, he expected her at anytime. With nerves running through his body, Logan raked his hand through his hair anxiously.   
Hearing the click behind him, he turned towards the door. As always, simply seeing Max stole his breath. She stood before him in a pair of black pants and a dark gray baby doll tee shirt. Her dark, curling hair was piled atop her hair, not for fashions sake, but for simple convince. That made the looks somehow sexier. Loose curls had fallen down during the day to frame her face. Logan stared; longer than he knew was polite, at the woman standing in front of him. Max arched one shaped eyebrow. "You paged?" she asked with out much enthusiasm. "Yea," Logan replied, his joy in seeing Max dimmed due to her obvious disdain. "Found a old recipe, thought you might be interested in some real food." He said with an attempt at a smile.   
"Yea, Ok. Whatever." Max said flippantly, following behind Logan into the dining room. She sat down at the table, uncomfortable, while Logan carried in the plates. He sat a plate before her, and sat down at his own spot.   
After a few minuets of uncomfortable silence, Logan reached across the table and covered Max's small hand with his. He looked up into her face, trying to make eye contact, but she avoided his gaze. "Max, what's wrong?" Max pulled back her hand. "Nothing." She said brightly with a smile. Logan still saw the strain in her eyes. He stood from his chair, and walked to her. He turned her chair to face him, and then squatted down in front of her. "Max, please. I am your friend, talk to me. What has been bothering you the last couple of weeks." In a half-hearted attempt to pull her hands free, Logan only gripped her hands harder. Logan looked up into her face. She looked away, but he still saw the tears in her eyes. "Max…." Logan said, panic started rising in his voice. Possibilities started running through his head. "Are the seizures getting worse? Is there a complication from the implant? Is someone following? Lydecker? Zack?" The thoughts that ran through his head and poured out of his mouth at a feverish pace. . Max then looked him in the eye. She stared for ten whole seconds before saying anything. "You really don't know do you?" She asked incredulously. "Well think about it, Logan darling, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Max continued icily. "Think around two weeks ago. The day you started walking." She watched comprehension dawn on his face. "And the light dawns for Mr. Cale. Someone tell him what he's won." But Logan didn't hear this, he was thinking of that fateful night…. 


	2. Chapter 2

~#~ Two Weeks Earlier ~#~  
Sitting at the table, Logan drummed his hands impatiently. Max was late, dinner was ready, and he was getting worried. It had been a week since Logan had put down his crutches for the last time, and he was now walking independently, without much trouble, as long as he took it slowly and easily. Looking over the table, meticulously set, candles lit, food on plates, soft jazz music on, lights dimmed, it looked a part of a scene set for a romantic dinner for two. And sitting in this scene alone, Logan was growing more and more frustrated. Where the hell is she? Logan thought with a scowl. She better still is coming. I wonder if I should page her again. Maybe she decided not to come. She is probably off with Cindy ay Crash or something. The more and more he sat there, the more and more angry Logan became. When he heard the knock on the door, he jumped out of his chair and onto his feet. He did this too quickly, and just as quickly as he jumped, he crashed to the ground again with a loud crash.   
  
Max stood outside Logan's door, gaining her courage before she knocked. In actuality, she was late because she had been searching for something to wear. After an exasperating twenty-minute debate, she finally chose the same thing she had always worn. She wore a pair of black pants, and a baby blue sweater. Finally gathering all her willpower, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. It was a split second before she heard the crash that had her jerking the door open and running inside. Moving quickly towards the crash, she rushed into the dinning room to see Logan lying on the ground, slowly sitting up. "Oh my god! Logan, what happened!?" Max asked frantically as she rushed to Logan's side. She got down beside his as he sat up; she took his arm, looking at his as she checked his pulse. "Its nothing, just leave me alone, I'm fine" Logan snapped bad-tempered. "I'm fine" he snaps again and jerks his arm out of her grasp. Max looked at him, concern still obvious in her eyes. "What happened? Did you fall? Are you ok? Do you want me to go get your wheelchair" Max shot off questions at a rapid pace. Logan's control snapped at the last question. "No, I am fine. Just get away from me, just leave! I don't need your help!" he shouted angrily. Max slowly stood up, wide-eyed at Logan's sudden outburst. "Well, sorry--." She was cut off as Logan spasmodically got to his feet and left the room. Max heard the click of the bedroom door, right before she stood up and fled.  
  
A/N: God, does this suck or what? [Everyone nods in agreement.] It seems so old and trite months and months later. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~  
Logan looked at Max wide-eyed. "Max…" he began, utterly speechless. "I didn't think anything of it, since you came back the next day, but if I would have had any idea…." He trailed off again. He stared at his hands for a silent moment, and then looked up at her. Seeing the basic pain reflecting in her eyes made him feel like the lowest piece of scum on earth. "Max…." but he never finished as she jumped up from the table and turned from the room. Logan quickly followed after her, grabbing her arm as she entered the hallway. Max halfheartedly tried to remover her arm from his grip, but he simply held on. "Max, what can I say other than how sorry I am? I didn't want you seeing me weak." Logan stated simply. Max pulled her arm free and took a step back from him. "What do you want from me Logan, what am I to you?" she asked in a small voice. He thought for a minuet before he answered. "I don't know, I honestly don't know. I do know that you mean the world to me, and I cant stand to lose you." He was silent for a moment before he asked her "What do you want from me?"  
For the first time in a long time, Max acted before she thought it through. Max launched her body at him, crushing her mouth to his. The suddenness of her move caused them both to crash into the opposite wall. Logan stood there, is mind completely blank, Max in his arms, her mouth brutally assaulting his. Just as abruptly as the kiss had started, Max jumped back and moved back till her back was against the wall behind her. The only words exchanged for a long moment was Logan's muttered "Sweet Jesus." They were both gasping for air, still completely silent, staring at each other's faces, trying to get some reaction out of the other. Max broke first, and she said, almost automatically, "I apologize, I shouldn't have done that, we have a friendship and a business relationship, and that is it" This was delivered in a monotone voice, with her eyes staring ahead, unfocused.   
Neither of them would know who moved first, but they jumped at each other, meeting in the center of the hallway. Logan buried his hands in her hair; Max wrapped her legs around his waist and twined her arms around his neck. They both toppled to the ground, while they their greedy mouths attacked each other. Logan moved his mouth to Max's neck, and she ran her hands up his back. Max let out one impatient moan before she fisted her hand in his hair and jerked his lips back to hers. Logan's hands moved restlessly, greedy for flesh. He moved his hands down, his fingers running down her ribcage, and then jerking up the hem of her black turtleneck.   
The rude shrilling of Max's pager made them both jump. Logan jumped from atop of her and quickly gained his feet as Max unclipped her source of the rude sound. She stood up and pulled her shirt back into place as she checked the number. "Can I use your phone" Max mumbled, before exiting the hallway without waiting for an answer.   
Logan stared after, his mouth hanging open in shock of what had just happened. Logan closed his eyes and scrubbed his hands across his face. Did Max…? Did I…? His thoughts trailed off as Max rushed back into the room, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on as she grabbed her bag. "Is everything ok?" Logan asked, even though it was clear everything wasn't. "That was Cindy," she said as she grabbed the doorknob. "Our place just burnt down.   



	4. Chapter 4

With the late night wind biting her face, Max looked on at the smoldering ruins of what used to be her apartment. While the building hadn't been completely destroyed as she thought initially though, the flames had gutted the entire infrastructure. Firefighters, dressed in bright orange, sifted through the ashes, extinguishing the last of the glowing embers.   
Max stood in a small huddle with Kendra on her right and Cindy on her left. Herbal and Sketchy were behind them, as they came with Cindy from Crash. Logan stood a polite distance behind, keeping to himself. He had arrived minuets after Max, but he still had not exchanged words with her. The only information that he had he had gotten from a sympathetic Cindy, who had relayed information as they got it. All they knew so far was that the fire had started in the basement, and the fire investigators were still down there. The slow, cold drizzle that had started a half hour before was soaking his hair, running down his neck, and trickling down his spine.   
When Logan saw the fire investigator exiting the building, he walked after him. "Excuse me, Mr. Batterman. Do you know how the fire started yet?" The man turned and looked at him with weary eyes. "Son, since your bound to find this out from those vultures over there," he gestured to the group of TV cameras filming, "But this is the 6th fire this month, all the same style, all the arsons, all the same person." Batterman ran his hand down his face in a vain attempt to brush off the water. "Are those your friends over there?" Logan nodded. "Tell them they can come back tomorrow, when things cool off, they might be able to salvage some stuff since they were on the third floor." Logan again nodded, and he silently turned on his heel and walked back to the group. After arriving behind them, he cleared his throat. They all turned and looked at him.   
"I just talked to one of the investigators, they've done all that they can do for tonight. If we come back tomorrow, you can go up and see what you can save." They were all silent a moment, standing there in the rain. Logan studied the faces of those in front of him. Sketchy and Herbal looked solemn, while Kendra and Original Cindy looked shaken up, Logan was more worried about Max, who just stared blankly ahead, appearing not to have any reaction at all. "Do you all have places to stay tonight?" Logan asked. After a brief discussion, it was decided that Kendra would continue to stay with Walter (which Logan's only thought was "ooookkkkkkkk…"), Cindy could stay with Herbal and his girlfriend, and Max could stay with him. "Max, your going to stay with me, is that ok?" Logan asked in a placating voice, designed to sooth a child. She finally blinked back into focus, "Hmmm? What? Oh, yea, that is fine." She murmured, and then she went back to whatever world she was living in at the moment. Logan narrowed his eyes at her. She had long since abandoned her coat to Kendra, who had only been wearing a short, thin electric blue dress. The only thing protecting her from the rain was her cotton turtleneck, which was now soaked, as was her hair and the rest of her body.   
Making his decision, he pulled Cindy aside. "I think Max is going into shock, so I am going to get her out of here. You have my number if anything happens or you need anything, right?"  
"Yeah, boo." She said quietly. Cindy looked over Logan's shoulder at Max and sighed. "You take good care of my homegirl now. You treat my boo right. If I find out you didn't, you'll have the wrath of Original Cindy to deal with." Instead of taking offense, Logan laughed. "Thanks, you just reassured me that you are going to be fine." He turned to walk back to Max, but Cindy stopped him.   
"It was that arsonist, wasn't it?" He looked at her and nodded. Logan returned to Max, pulling off his jacket as he went. Logan gestured a farewell to Kendra and then draped the heavy coat over Max's shoulders. "Come on Max, time to go." When she didn't move to put the coat on, he lifted her arms and pushed them into the sleeves. He then fastened the zipper and took her chilled hand. "Let's go to the car, ok?" Max finally focused on Logan's face and asked, "Where are we going?"  
"We're going back to my house, remember?" She simply nodded. He opened the passenger door, and got her into the seat. He put on her seatbelt for her then walked around the front of the car to the passenger side.   
He glanced at the group of 4, two guys, two girls, as they walked arm and arm down the street.   
He quickly turned the ignition, flipping on the heat to high. Logan adjusted the vents so that that all hit Max's face. Studying her, he observed that she was becoming more alert, rubbing her hands in front of the heater in front of her, and she was getting more color in her face, he was still concerned with hypothermia.   
She never said a word on the ride home; she just sat there, her head resting against the window, rubbing her hands to get them warm. Logan's large coat dwarfed her, making Max look smaller, and more venerable than she was. The same girl that had kicked countless @ss before now sat shivering and unspeakably tired. She fell asleep against that window, her mind blank, and her heart cold.  
Max awoke abruptly when the car stopped. She jerked up and away from the seat, inertia causing her to hit the windshield. Logan looked at her startled. She was certainly more alert now, because her eyes were darting around, like a deer caught in headlights. He reached out and took her hand from where it gripped the armrest. "Max, relax…your fine. We just got to the parking lot. Are you alright?" She quickly stated "Yeah, yeah, its all good." Logan got out of the car and walked around to Max's door. She had already opened the door when Logan reached her. When she stood, she almost immediately pitched forward. Logan caught her in his arms. Putting his arm around her waist, he supported her weight. "Max, let's take it slow now." She wrapped her right arm around his shoulder. The slowly made there way to the elevator, with Logan murmuring reassurances. When they made inside the elevator, Max brushed Logan's arm from around her waist. She leaned weakly on the back wall of the elevator, closing her eyes. When the bell signaled they reached Logan's penthouse, her eyes popped open and she waved off Logan, who was moving towards her to help. Understanding her resistance to help all to well, he backed off and walked behind her, prepared to catch her is she collapsed again. When they got to the door, he slid the key in the lock and quickly opened the door. She walked in behind him and sat, more or less collapsing, in a chair. Logan moved rapidly into the bathroom, turning on the water in the bathtub. He dumped in some soap, mainly for a lack of anything better to do. He grabbed two towels out of the closet, taking them with him as he went back to the room where Max still sat unmoving. He was convinced of mild hypothermia at the least, thrown in with a heavy case of shock. Of course if I watched my apartment burn, I'm sure I'd be a tad upset to, Logan thought with a scowl.   
"Come on Max, let's go." He watched her stand and steady herself on the arm of the chair. He met her halfway and took her hand. Leading her to the bathroom, he unzipped and pulled of the jacket from her body. The soaking turtleneck clung to her skin like a second skin. Logan dropped the coat unceremoniously on the floor. He was half angry with Max, half angry with himself. What was she thinking, giving up her coat in the rain. She wasn't wearing anymore than Kendra! Then he started on himself. Why didn't I get her out of their sooner? Why didn't I at least give her my coat? The mental ranting continued as he started to pull up the hem of the sopping wet shirt. She shoved his hand aside and said, "Get off of me!"   
"Max, I am not going to try and cop a feel, for Christ's sake! You have hypothermia, you need to get out of your wet clothes!" He snapped frustrated. She shoved his hands away again, "I'll do it, get out!" She said hotly. Logan didn't know whether to be happy she was getting back to her old self, or smack her upside the head for being stubborn. He turned and walked out of the room, muttering about stubborn women and shallow graves in the woods.   
Shutting the door behind him, Logan continued into his room. He walked over to a chest of drawers, jerking one open and pulling out a pair of flannel pants. Turning and opening another, he grabbed a heavy sweatshirt. Logan then turned and stalked out of the room.   
He stopped, dead in his tracks, starring at the hallway, absorbed in thought. Until this moment he had not allowed himself to think about what had happened in that very hallway just a few hours before. He stood there, silent for several minuets thinking about what he was feeling, what he wanted, and what he needed. Finally, after he heard the sound of sloshing water from the bathroom, he walked up to the door and stopped. She's naked in there. As in, not wearing any clothes. As in, NO CLOTHES. These thoughts traveled through his head feverishly. Snapping out of his thoughts, he briskly knocked on the door. "I've got some dry clothes for you to wear." He looked at the door, waiting for a response. When he didn't hear one, he instantly became worried. What if she passed out and slipped under? With that in mind, he grabbed the door and burst in.   
  
At the sound of Logan entered the room, Max popped one eye open. Her head was resting on the back of the tub, bubbles gathered around her. "What…" Max snapped annoyed. Logan just stood there looking at her, making her want to sink farther into the water. Logan stared at her another second before stammering "I thought…I mean…I thought" he repeated. He then turned his back to the tub and blushed furiously. "I brought you some um…. Dry clothes." He held them out, then realized where she was, and put them on the counter. "I'll just…err…take your other clothes…" he bent down and scrambled to collect them from their heap in the floor. "I'll just put them in the…. the…washing machine." He practically ran from the room, leaving the door open then turning and quickly shutting it behind him.   
Seeing Logan, Mr. Eyes Only, Mr. "I want to save the World", so completely flustered made Max want to laugh. Almost.   
Logan stood, just having put Max's clothes in the washing machine, slowly and methodically hitting his head against the wall. He'd just reverted back to his shy, nervous high school years, as if he was asking the most popular girl in school to prom. He'd stammered, and then blushed like a 14-year-old adolescent, then ran like a whipped boy out of the room.   
I didn't even remember to shut the door. Logan thought when he entered his room and changed out of his own wet clothes. Logan continued to mentally scold himself as he put his own clothes in the machine, then added the soap and started it.   
After he heard the mechanical whirl of the machine, he poured a glass of wine, then thought of Max, lying in the tub. Logan downed the glass in several gulps, and then leaned back against the counter, resting his head on the cupboard behind him. He was rapidly becoming extremely tired, the adrenaline he had previously been running on quickly dissipating.   
After sitting in the bath till the bubbles had gone flat and the water had started to cool, Max finally got out. She quickly wrapped a thick towel around her, briskly rubbing her skin dry. She pulled on the soft cotton pants, but had to roll the waistband several times to keep them from falling down. She pulled the large sweatshirt over her head, simultaneously picking up a towel. Max next flipped her head over and rubbed her hair dry. She noticed a comb on the counter top and made quick use of it.   
When she cracked the door open a few moments later, she scanned the rooms in front of her, looking for Logan. She finally spotted him in the kitchen, standing against a counter, asleep.   
'He looks so innocent when he's asleep.' Max thought. Studying him for a moment, she felt guilty. Glancing at a clock she realized that it was close to 3 am, of course Logan would be tired. She slowly eased the door open, trying to figure out how she could get Logan to bed without waking him.   
The mental debate ended up being irrelevant, as when Max shut the door behind her, even the quiet click had Logan looking up, blinking rapidly. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I guess I nodded off there. How are you feeling?"   
"I'm good."  
"Want me to re-heat dinner?"  
"No that is ok. Unless you wanted some." Max quickly added.  
"No, I think we should both get to bed…that is sleep…in our own beds." Logan stammered.   
"Yea, I think I get it." Max replied sarcastically. "Anyways, if you'll get me a blanket, I'll crash on the couch."  
"No, you can take my bed. It's warmer in there." Logan said as he pushed her towards the bedroom door. She turned on her heel and walked towards the couch. "No, that's quite alright, I'll take the couch." Max said, vaguely uncomfortable at the thought of sleeping in Logan's bed. "Max, seriously, take the bed, you'll be more comfortable." Logan said, becoming frustrated as he grabbed Max's elbow and turned her towards the bedroom door. "Logan, cut it out, I'd rather sleep on the couch."  
"Max…just take the bed!" Logan snapped peevishly.  
"Fine! I'll take the f^&%ing bed if it means that much to you!" She yanked her arm free of his grasp, and then stormed into his room, slamming the door behind her.   
Logan smiled after her. At least she was getting back to her normal, b^tchy self.   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Day Two  
Sunlight streamed through the half open blinds, leaving the room half in shadow, with strips of light shooting through the room diagonally. Logan stood in the open doorway watching Max sleep.   
She lay on her stomach, face turned towards the door where Logan stood. A few locks of her dark brown hair lay across her sleeping face. Her hand was fisted at the edge of the blanket, gathering the smooth gray fabric under her chin.   
In sleep, Max lost the guarded appearance she carried with her constantly, now looking child-like and serene.   
Logan had been watching her for the past several minuets. He'd spent a long time laying in his living room thinking about Max. Something major had happened between them less than twenty-four hours before, yet neither of them was willing to be the first to bring it up. Max looks so innocent when she was asleep, Logan though, yet she'd kick my @ss if I told her that. He was surprised when he woke up before Max, and even more surprised at what a good frame of mind Logan found himself in.   
As if she could sense his close scrutiny of her, Max rolled, arching her back and stretching her arms over her head. When she rolled back onto her side, now blinking her glorious brown eyes, she spotted Logan leaning against the doorjamb in front of her. She studied his face, at the same time, he studied hers.   
"Hey." Max said after a moment, her voice still husky from sleep. Logan smiled and pushed himself off the doorjamb He walked across the room then sat on the edge of the bed next to Max. "Hey back." Logan replied. They sat there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Logan broke the silence by asking "So, how are you feeling?" Max sat up and swung her legs over the side so she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Logan. She didn't figure she needed to answer, so she asked him a question of her own. "So…how was the couch for you?" She asked slyly, turning to look him directly in the face. He smiled wickedly at that; know that he was being baited. "I've never regretted my parents raising me as a gentleman more." Logan said turning, so that their faces were inches apart. They both softly laughed.   
"Look, I just wanted to thank you, for everything you did yesterday. I wasn't in any frame of mind to do…. Well… anything."  
They sat there, face to face, on Logan's rumpled bed. When Logan just continued to stare at her, Max became vaguely uncomfortable. "What, is there something on my face?" She asked, reaching up to brush a curl out of her face. "Well…let me see." Logan said playfully, cupping her face in his hands studying it. "I see, hmmm… two beautiful eyes, a gorgeous mouth, a darling nose. Nope, everything looks exceptional well to me." Logan said playfully in a mock doctor's voice. Max laughed and he let his hands drop. "Well we both know that you can cook dinner. If you are anywhere as near a good breakfast cook, you'll be a god among men. People will hail you on the streets. There will be a parade in your honor. Just please, please, please, feed me!" Logan laughed. "Give me 20 minuets, then we'll see to that parade." Logan began to stand, but he looked at Max and changed his mind. The setting was just too perfect, sunlight streaming through the window, Max rumpled and heavy-eyed, still half asleep, so Logan sat back down and turned to her. "There is one thing I forgot to do." He placed a hand behind her neck, and then they both started to slowly move towards each other. Max reached up, almost shyly, and framed his face with her hands.   
Their lips met softly. While yesterday's kiss had been more or less an attack on each other, this early morning embrace was fuzzy and dream like. Over almost as soon as it began, when Logan pulled back.   
"Good morning," He said belatedly. Logan then stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Max stared blankly at the door for a moment as it shut. A hand fluttered up to touch her lips. She stared a moment more before flopping backwards to lay sideways across the bed.   
Max knew with every rational thought in her head that this was the worst possible time to start any sort of a relationship. Lydecker knew she was still in Seattle, Zach was acting like an insane Nazi general, and her place had just torched, destroying most, if not all of her stuff, things she could never replace.   
Yet the more time with Logan, the more and more got so confused, she barely knew which way was up. Max was only sure of two things in her life right now. One, she was completely in love with Logan, two, she was freakin' hungry.   
  
After Logan had walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him, he saw Bling putting a brown paper bag on the dining room table. When he turned, seeing Logan walking out of his room, still in the clothes he had probably slept in. "Hey, man, did you know Max's place got hit by the arsonist? I saw it on the news last night."  
"Yea, she was here when her roommate called." Logan continued into the kitchen, quickly pulling open cupboard doors and grabbing ingredients. "Do you know how she's doing…Does she have some where to stay-" He got cut off as Logan's bedroom door opened and Max's scurried past him, "Don't look at me, Bling, I haven't brushed my hair." She muttered, grabbing her clothes out of the driver, then turning and scurrying back towards the bathroom. His mouth was still hanging open when he turned back to Logan, studying his boss and best friend for the first time.   
Logan was wearing the clothes he most definitely slept in, standing at the counter making breakfast at close to ten am, whistling. What the hell…Bling thought suspiciously.   
First off, Logan was always up, dressed, and at his computer when he got there. Second, Logan, as far as he knew, didn't eat breakfast. Next, at most important of all, in the months since Bling had known Logan, he had never, ever whistled. He'd never even hummed along with the classical music he listened to.   
Then Bling thought of Max. Max was wearing Logan's clothes. When he had come in, Logan was coming out of his room. Ten minuets later, Max had come out of his room. Sweet Jesus, Bling thought.  
"You want some?" Logan asked, not looking up from the batter he was quickly stirring with a wooden spoon.   
"You are such an asshole!"  
"What…why?" Logan asked, confused. At the same time, he pulled out a saucepan and dumped into it some oil.   
"Her house just got fried! I know you guys care for each other, but what the hell was going through your mind!" Bling said in an ominous undertone, keeping his voice down. He didn't want Max to hear, even though he could hear her slamming around in the bathroom.   
Not really knowing what Bling was going on about, Logan continued to watch the waffles that were cooking with one eye, and the sizzling bacon with the other. Then he said matter of factly "Yeah, she also probably had mild hypothermia. And not that I'm any expert, but I think she was in shock, because she was pretty messed up."  
Bling stared at his back as Logan flipped bacon. "Then why the hell did you sleep with her when she quite obviously wasn't with it."  
Logan slowly turned, a plastic spatula in his hand. "Bling, who said anything about me and Max sleeping together? Did you hit your head on something in the last twenty minuets?"   
"I am not stupid, I know what I saw. Your grinning like an idiot, she's wearing your clothes, if I am not mistaken she just came out of your room. And you're HUMMING! For Christ sake!" Bling said exasperated.   
Bling was shocked yet again for the day when Logan laughed. "You are so off base. Ok, Max is wearing my clothes, because her clothes were in my dryer. She was in my room, because I was on the couch." He gestured towards the couch where a pillow sat atop a neatly folded blanket. "And I am humming because…. I like waffles." Bling knew their was something else, but was so confused, he really didn't want to know. "Well…. Hmmm."   
"If you want the waffles, you're going to have to work for it." Logan said.  
"You may be up and around now, but between me and Max I am sure we can take you."   
Regardless, Bling pulled out plates and silverware, moving back and forth to the dining room carrying in various items Logan set out.   
A few minuets later Logan was carrying out a plate of bacon when Max stepped out of the bathroom. They both stopped in there tracks.  
Bling stepped out of the kitchen to see Max and Logan standing at opposite ends of the room, staring at each other, grinning like complete idiots. Decided it best, he quietly walked into the kitchen and dropped the empty saucepan into the sink, making plenty of noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched couple jump and quickly get back to what they were doing. Bling was willing to bet that inside of six months, he'd be listening to them would be bickering over what color wedding dress Max would be wearing.   
The breakfast had gone extremely well, conversation keeping a polite distance form the arson the night before. Max went into Logan's office to call Cindy to see what time they would go over to the scene of the fire.   
Logan stood, drinking a second cup of coffee, loading dishes into the dishwasher. Bling carried the last of the cups in from the dining room and placed them on the counter. "Look, Logan, it's evident that we aren't going to working, so I'll get out of your way."  
After Bling had left, Logan knocked on the closed office door and told Max he was taking a shower. When he went into his room to grab some clothes, he saw that Max had made his bed. For some reason, Logan found that endearing, and grinned. It was oddly domestic.   
About a half hour later, Logan stepped out of the bathroom to find Max sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Max turned when she heard him walk up behind her. He was now wearing a pair of comfortable looking khaki pants and a black polo shirt. Logan leaned down and places his forearms on the back edge of the couch. "Listen, I am going to go research some stuff, see what I can find out about this jackass arsonist. You need anything?" he asked. Max shook her head. "At three Cindy, Kendra, and I are meeting to go salvage what we can."  
"Ok, I'll be ready." Logan said standing up. Max looked slightly perplexed. "What?" Logan asked.   
"You don't have to go if you don't want too." Max said.  
"Do you not want me to go?"  
"No, that's not it, I mean, I thought you might have something to do."  
"Well, I did plan on doing something. I fully planned on helping you." Logan said defensively.   
"Ok." Max said, becoming defensive herself.  
"Ok." Logan repeated after her.  
"Ok…." Max said.  
"Aren't we both just busting out the vocabulary today?" he asked with a small laugh. "I'll be in the office if you need me." Logan said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.   
Max sat, blindly staring into space. She tried flipping through the channels, but all that was on was reruns of sitcoms and talk shows, neither of which interested her. She walked over to Logan's bookshelf, and despite the extensiveness of his collection of books, Max couldn't concentrate on anything there. Finally she decided to try and be at least slightly productive and go see if Logan needed any help.  
She had just reached the door and raised her hand to knock, when the door flew open, Logan knocking into Max in the process. Max let out a small yelp as she stumbled backwards. Logan grabbed her arms as she fell backwards. "I was just coming to see if you needed any help." Max blurted out quickly, Logan said still gripping her arms. Logan held her at arms length, studying her with a smile. "Isn't that convenient? I was just coming to see if you wanted to help me out." Logan slid his hand down from Max's upper arm where it had been resting down to twine his finger with hers. He pulled her after him into the room. Max grabbed another chair that was against the wall and pulled it after them.   
"Well, I figure with that revved up mind of yours, you can help me figure out if there is any connection to the arsons." Logan tapped a command into the computer and an overhead map of Seattle popped up on screen with 6 red dots on it. "My first thought was that maybe it was the areas of the fires…"   
Two hours and countless theories later, Logan pulled off his glasses with an exasperated sigh. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Maybe there isn't a pattern, maybe it is all really random."  
"No, I don't think so." Max countered. "There has to be something tying them together. There is always at least one thing to tie them all together." She got up and slowly walked around the room working the kinks out of her neck and back.   
"You want something to drink?" Logan asked, rising and returning his glasses to his face. "Yea, sure." Max said distracted.   
After Logan had stepped out, Max rose and paced around the room. She turned back to the computer where a list of the arson addresses was displayed.   
Max's eyes widened as she ran the addresses through her head. "Wait…." She said under her breath. She stepped closer to the screen, and then started screaming. "LOGAN!! LOGAN, COME HERE!!!" Max shouted. "LOGAN!!" She yelled again as Logan dashed into the room carrying to bottles of chilled mineral water and looking quite startled. "What? Did you-" He was but off as Max grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the computer, practically yanking his shoulder out of joint. "Look! I figured out the tie! Read the numbers for the addresses backwards from the bottom."   
"Max, what-"  
"Just do it!!"  
"Ok, Ok, 3-3-2-9-6-0-0-1-3-4-5-2. Wait, isn't that-"  
"It's my barcode number!!!"   
  
  
A/N: When I originally posted this back in the day, it had been split up into a million sections, but i dont have the time or energy to do all that now, so just enjoy it. That is all I wrote. I got an idea the other day of something I could do, and if I get some positive feedback, I might actually sit down and do it.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Holy shit!! Jaci wrote more C&B!! Are you shocked? Are you surprised? Are you lying on the floor grabbing your chest in pain? Do you want me to quit rambling so you can read? Okay then, on with the show.  
  
Crash & Burn  
Scene 7  
  
The drizzling rain that had started the night before continued into the next afternoon. Logan stood back, feeling desperately helpless, as Max and Original Cindy rooted through piles of ashes and rubble to find what was left of their belongings. Herbal Thought and Sketchy had been by off and on to lend a hand in between runs, but they were covering for Cindy and Max and couldn't be gone for too long. Kendra had a regular job now and couldn't risk losing it with playing hooky, no matter how extreme the circumstances.   
  
It was odd what you could lose in a fire. At the same time Cindy was mourning the loss of her vintage Xena poster, Max tripped over a pile that ended up being most of her clothes. Besides being covered in ash and being pretty much soaked, they were basically untouched. Logan was sure that Max was happy about that, since she was sure to get sick of wearing the same clothes.   
  
Logan wasn't really concerned about what made it through the fire and what didn't at the moment. Material possessions were easy to replace. All you had to do was know the right people and fatten the right pockets, all of which wasn't a problem for him. Of course, Max would probably fight him on it, but her stuff would all be replaced, and they'd find a better place to live. It would all just take time so she didn't even realize what was happening till it was too late. Right now, his biggest concern was the fact that Max had barely said a word since she'd found her barcode buried inside the addresses. She'd reverted back to the living zombie state she'd been in the night before. It was just a matter of time before she broke, and he was patiently standing back ready to help her pick up the pieces. Not that she'd appreciate it.   
It took long, long hours before even a dent was made in what had to be done. Unlike the other arsons that had taken place, Max's building hadn't been completely destroyed. It would probably be repairable, if anyone really cared about a dilapidated old building that had been condemned almost ten years ago. All that was left was piles of stuff that had to be gone through, some of it trashed, some of it salvaged.   
  
Cindy walked over to where Logan stood, yawning hugely, her arms stretched overhead. She dropped a pile of trash into a large box that was quickly becoming full. She glanced over her shoulder at Max, who was staring down at something in her hand. She then turned to Logan and spoke in an undertone. "She seems to be taking this pretty well, right?" She asked.  
  
A little to well, if you asked Logan, but that wasn't what Cindy wanted to hear right now. She only wanted to hear enough to let her sleep tonight. "Yeah, Max is fine." He reassured pleasantly. Cindy smiled one sad smile before turning back to root through her room some more.   
  
Logan made his way over to Max. She was still standing in the same spot, eerily still, as she stared down at her hands. "Max?" Logan asked as he sidestepped a pile of charred wood. "You okay?" That was when he saw the picture. Or at least, it used to be a picture. Its edges were charred and curled, holes in several places.   
  
"See this?" Max asked, holding it up. "It used to be a picture of Kendra, Cindy, and me at Crash." She suddenly let it go, and it floated to the floor slowly, almost surreally so. "Now, its nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry, Max." Logan said, reaching a hand towards her. She turned away before his hand reached hers, walking away in jerky steps.   
  
"Don't you see, Logan?" Her voice was becoming high pitched and frantic. "Cindy could have been home. Or little Omar down the hall. Anyone in this building could have been home and then trapped in the fire. Why? Because I am here. They could have been killed, and it would have been solely on me."  
  
"That's ridiculous. The only one that is to blame is the person who is starting these fires." Logan insisted.  
  
"But they are starting them because of me! The addresses make my barcode!" Max shouted hysterically. "None of this would be happening if I wasn't here, if I was in some other city."  
  
"If you were in some other city, they'd just burn down the buildings there."  
  
Max opened her mouth to shout back at him, but before Logan knew what had happened, she'd covered her face with her hands and was sobbing. Logan was at her side in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Max…its okay…it okay." He repeated, crooning lightly in her ear as he rocked her back and forth. The tougher they were, the harder they fell. Cindy peeked out of her room at the commotion. "What'd you do, boy?" She asked, covering her worry with the usual coat of sarcasm.   
  
Max's knees seemed to give out, and if Logan hadn't been there, she would have sank to the floor in a heap. But Logan smoothly slipped an arm under her knees and lifted her surprisingly small weight. "I'm getting her out of here." Logan had to speak up over Max's choking sobs. "You okay here alone?"  
  
"I'm cool. You just take care of my boo. I'm at Herbal's if you need some help." Cindy said quickly as she ran forward to open what was left of the front door for him. "Don't like, drop her or something."  
  
Logan didn't answer, he just held Max closer to him as he slowly walked back to his car.   
  
  
  



End file.
